In a conventional warp knit fabric, the fabric portion and the lace portion are separately knitted, for example, by using a raschel machine. Therefore, they are integrated exclusively by sewing, for example, when attaching the lace portion to the peripheral portion of the fabric portion of women's underwear (shorts, slips and the like), negligees, and the like.
In sewing, however, the sewn portion is necessarily thicker than the fabric portion and the lace portion. Therefore, such a warp knit fabric is not comfortable for wearing. Furthermore, the seam line protrudes outside, so that there are problems in fashion and design as well. In addition, in a conventional warp knitting machine, the knitting speeds of the fabric portion and the lace portion are different from each other because the densities of stitches of the fabric portion and the lace portion are different from each other. Therefore, the fabric portion and the lace portion cannot be knitted uniformly when trying to knit the fabric portion and the lace portion integrally.